


shadow puppets

by WinchesterLuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Shadow Puppets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterLuck/pseuds/WinchesterLuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>flirting via shadow puppets</p>
<p>harmless fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	shadow puppets

It wasn’t his fault, not really. Sam was trying to do his research, honest, but he could not concentrate. There was an archangel sitting on the couch channel surfing, stopping on the strangest things. Sam slowly forgot the research as he got sucked into watching Gabriel. It was like watching a giant six year old. Cartoons. Cops. Wrestling. Country music videos. He seemed to love commercials, it was so strange. That was when Sam saw the shadows. The light on the desk was lined up perfectly, he didn’t want to, but he put shadow bunny ears of Gabriel, completely harmless, just tricking with the trickster. He put his hand down before Gabriel saw, but it still left him with a smile as he tried to go back to his research. 

A couple minutes later a small movement caught his attention out of the corner of his eye, he thought it might be Dean or Cas, he wasn’t expecting them back so soon, but it would not be the first time a hunt went quicker than expected. It moved again and Sam took a better look. It wasn’t his brother, or Cas, it was his shadow, but it was not moving with his body. Sam was completely unsure how to proceed, he knew it was Gabriel, messing with him for the bunny ears, but Gabriel really seemed caught up in the TV. So Sam watched. 

There were several things wrong with the shadow, the most obvious being it did not have a light source. Slightly less concerning was the fact that he had a huge rack, moose antlers," way to keep it classy Gabe" he thought to himself. 

Sam watched as his shadow antlers retracted, then he saw Gabriel’s shadow stand up, it slowly unfurled six massive wings. Sam had never seen Gabriel’s wings before, and it took his breath away. They were glorious, and for some reason Sam was ashamed. He knew that Gabriel was an angel, an archangle at that, but he was also the trickster that had taken up residence on their couch ,never let anyone else pick what to watch, left candy wrappers all over the place and stole Dean’s ice cream. Sam had gotten so used to seeing him that he did not really see him. Gabriel flirted with Sam constantly, hell he flirted with everyone constantly, but Sam had never even considered until he saw those wings. 

“Keep it together man, he is just messing with you”he thought. The shadow wings spread to their full span. The shadow Gabriel walked over to the shadow Sam, reached down and pulled him to his feet. Then he reached up and took shadow Sam’s face in his hands and kissed him, sweetly and tenderly pulling him closer as he slowly wrapped him in the envelope of his wings. 

Then there was the sound of Dean and Cas entering the room.

The shadows were gone, but Sam was pretty sure they would not be forgotten any time soon.


End file.
